


Pinpricks

by RighteousMaximus



Series: Treasures [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Children, Crossover, F/F, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 08:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: The years come and go.  Decades later, we focus on the next generation of Persona-users who will rise to combat an ancient foe.  Features the children of the P3 and P4 casts as they grow into their roles of this great game.





	1. Youth

When Sora was five years old, she instinctively knew that she had a different family then most of her peers at school.  Sure, her friends had families like her - Haruka-chan with her two moms, but the rest had a mom and dad.  She was fine, though.  Mother was out a lot since she was a writer, but Mom was home a lot and looked after her.  Sora knew that both her mothers loved her but she still felt alone.  Not all the time.  She usually had her imaginary friend with her.  Sometimes when she'd talk to her her parents would look at her all weird.  Such is the theme of youth.

* * *

When Sora was eight years old, she instinctively knew that there was something weird and wrong with her family.  Not in a bad sense.  But whenever she would ask, "hey, mother, how did you and mom meet?"  She would always be rebuffed.  She hated it.  She wasn't a child anymore!

"Sora, you're still a child.  We'll tell you when you're older," Mother would say and ruffle her grey hair, identical to hers.  Whenever Yu would look at her daughter she would see Marie's green eyes staring right into her soul.  

But everyone always tells Sora that she's just like her parents in everything she does and she's so  _mad_ about it.  Isn't she her own person?  

This spawns the first argument she has with her parents.

* * *

When Sora was twelve years old, she instinctively knows that she is going to be sent to boarding school.  Not that she's complaining - it's her desire to go.

"Mother - "

"I know."  Somehow mother always knew what she was thinking.  It didn't take that much convincing for mother to agree to send her away, but mom took a bit more.  That night when Sora brought it up, after bedtime she snuck down the hall to listen at her mothers' bedroom.

"Yu, I don't want her to leave."

"Marie, it's her choice.  We both want her to grow and mature, and she can't do it here.  She'll come back but we have to let her go to let her fly."

"Hmph."

"I see our daughter got her awkwardness from you."

"I'll show you 'awkward'!"  Then came the sound of muffled kissing and Sora absconded back to her room.

* * *

In a sense, boarding school is freeing.  She's no longer known as "Sora Narukami, ol' Yu's kid," but as "Sora Kusumi".  She took her mom's name to distance herself, she guesses.  Nobody at school calls her "Narukami-chan" as an insult of her mothers' predilections, just "Kusumi-chan" when she aces exams and places onto varsity track her first year of high school.  She keeps in touch with Hansuke-kun and Haruka-chan, but it's hard when she can barely see them over break and she's not at home a lot.  

But she more than grows up when not under her mothers' watchful eyes.  She knows they love her.  But still. 

* * *

When Sora is seventeen years old, she instinctively knows that she's going home, back to Inaba.  It's the last day of her first year at this boarding school, and she has her train ticket printed, her phone and music player charged and her headphones handy.  Her mother would always take a deep breath when she saw the red headphones, but she held her peace.  Sora looks at the mirror in her room, fingers combing her grey hair out of her eyes.  It's down to her chin, her green eyes roving over her small and lithe frame.  She shrugs and picks up her duffel from the floor, zipping her coat and resetting her backpack on her shoulders.  

* * *

The first thing she sees when she arrives in Inaba (home, she reminds herself) is her parents with smiles on their faces.  They've always seemed to be perfectly at ease with each as they sit on a bench, Marie's arm tossed lazily over Yu's shoulders.  

"Hello, mother.  Mom.  I'm back."  Marie and Yu's faces brighten as they get up to crush their daughter in a hug.

"Welcome back.  We've missed you so much," Mother croons into her hair, stroking her back and Sora melts.


	2. High School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After five years in boarding schools, Sora returns to Inaba to do her second year of high school. Will she fit in with her old friends, now changed? And what is lurking behind the scenes?

Sora prints her name like it comes out of a textbook, perfect lines writing out 'Sora Kusumi'.  Class 2-B is quiet for once as she writes.

"Introduce yourself quick," Kanada-sensei runs a hand through his hair, clearly wanting this to end.  "There's a seat next to Amagi and Hanamura that's free."  

"I'm Sora Kusumi, and I'm back," Sora bows slightly to the class and smiles, "it's pleased to make your acquaintance.  I hope we get along well."  Haruka and Hansuke snicker from their side of the room.  She hasn't changed a bit.

"Awright, loser, siddown," Kanada-sensei mutters and Sora turns to him. 

"Who're you calling a loser?"  Before Kanada-sensei can respond Sora's already marching to the empty seat behind Hansuke and next to Haruka.  

"Hmph.  That's it Kusumi.  You're on my shit-list effective immediately."  While Kanada-sensei rambles on, Haruka extends a hand which Sora grasps tightly, smiling at Sora brightly.

'Welcome back', she mouths, and then giggles as Kanada starts yelling again.

* * *

Morning classes come and go and it feels like a year when it's finally lunch hour.  Sora and Haruka immediately spring up to give each other a hug, old friends reunited.

"It's so good to see you again, Sora-chan."

"Same here, Haruka-chan.  Hansuke-kun, if you don't come over here right now..."

"Alright, alright," Hansuke walks over and wraps the girls in a hug, chin resting on Haruka's black hair.  Sora breaks from the hug to look at her two old childhood friends.  While it was partly of convenience given that all their parents were friends, they quickly bonded as true companions.  Over the years, Haruka's grown her hair long and put on a few inches, towering slightly over Sora's short height.  Haruka clearly takes after Yukiko but she has Chie's smile and athleticism.  But the two girls' height pale in comparison to Hansuke, who's the tallest of them all.  Sora notes that he looks almost exactly like his father but with a different haircut.  

"You've changed.  Both of you.  But you look good."  Sora nods and smiles and her two friends mirror her.  She takes her friends by the hands and leads them towards the cafeteria, eager to catch up with everyone else.

"You better tell us everything, Sora-chan!" Haruka admonishes as she's dragged along.

* * *

First on her list is her first-year friends.  Akemi Yamagishi is easily recognizable from his blue hair and loud presence.  His best friend and practically brother Itsuki Kujikawa is next to him digging into lunch, more subdued then his best friend.  Tsubasa Tatsumi merely nods along with whatever wacky scheme her classmates are getting up to.  The three are all in the same homeroom for once, and Sora can already hear the complaints that the three will get into a lot of trouble.  She sneaks forward to where Itsuki and Akemi are sitting across from Tsubasa.  She puts a finger to her lips and Tsubasa winks.  "What were you saying, Akemi-kun?"

"Right!"  He says and gestures wildly with his chopsticks, "I'm just saying it would be hilarious is sensei came in and there were just noodles on his chair.  Listen - "

He's interrupted as Sora sneaks up behind him and places her hands over his eyes and he squeals, Tsubasa laughing loudly and Itsuki chuckling to Akemi's shrieks.  The lunch room looks at them, but Sora ignores them.

"Guess who?"

"Makoto-senpai if it's you - wait.  Sora-senpai?"  Akemi brushes Sora's hands off and turns around, nearly tripping over the bench.  He crushes her in a hug, Itsuki joining him.

"Oof!  Hey, Akemi-kun.  Itsuki-kun.  Tsubasa-chan."

"Yo, senpai," Tsubasa lifts her head to look at Sora, a grin quirking at the corner of her mouth.  "Good to see you."

"Senpai you're back!"  Itsuki murmurs into Sora's sleeve.  She pushes them away to hold them at arm's length.  Itsuki's grown his hair into a short ponytail, and Akemi stands a few inches taller then his brother.  Their circumstances are oddly familiar.  Both Itsuki's and Akemi's fathers left their mothers when they found they were pregnant, but they raised their boys as brothers and family.  They unconsciously lean into each other, taking each others' backs.  

"I always knew you two'd be taller then me," Sora muses and smiles.  She's just...so happy.  Tsubasa finally meanders over to stand behind her two classmates, of about the same height.  She inherited Naoto's small build but somehow Kanji's attitude and skill with knitting needles.  She's practically an entrepreneur, already having set up an online business to sell her cute dolls and designs.

"Good to see you again, senpai," Tsubasa hardens her face but her eyes soften and Sora chalks it up as a win.

"How have you all been?"  Sora grabs Akemi's and Itsuki's hands, who quickly grab Tsubasa's.

"Oh you know," Itsuki murmurs.  He's always been quiet, unlike his mother.  "High school and all."

"Oh come on!"  Akemi reaches over to playfully shove Itsuki who smiles brightly, "There's so much you're leaving out.  Like one time last year where I remixed one of your mom's songs to say some really dumb stuff like - "

"She doesn't need to hear everything, moron," Tsubasa cuffs the back of his head and smiles.  

"Listen, Tsuba-chan, she needs to know!" 

Before Sora can get involved she makes eye contact with Tsubasa and the two nod and Sora absconds.

* * *

The last table Sora drops by while she has time is one of the other second-year tables.  There, Makoto and Takeharu dig in as Sakura explains her latest art piece.  From afar, Makoto looks just like Minako but also Aigis in her details.  Her light brown hair is done up in a high ponytail, and bobs side to side as she nods.  Takeharu has Mitsuru's red hair that's cut short, and he wears glasses to cover Yukari's eyes.  Sora knows from experience that he's brutally smart, maybe smarter than her.  Maybe.  Sakura has her mother's pale pinkish-red hair and artistic talent, but clearly her father's excitement.  

"Basically it's mixing different artistic styles from the past three centuries and - " Sakura goes on and Makoto pretends to fall asleep into her bento as Takeharu snorts.

"Mako-chan, if you actually fall asleep I'm going to shit in your bed.  I know where you live."  Makoto splutters awake and almost chokes on some rice as Takeharu pats her on the back.

"You wouldn't dare, Sakura-chan."

"Oh?  Aunt Minako loves me a lot.  You never know..."

"Both of you, please," Takeharu puts his chopsticks down and stands up, finally acknowledging Sora.  "We've had a guest for a few moments now.  Welcome back, Sora-chan."

At this the two girls stare at each other and then at Sora, getting up to wrap her in a hug.  Despite all being the same age, the three have seemed like big siblings to her.

"Hey guys. Good to be back," Sora whispers from the mass of second-year bodies as Makoto rubs a hand soothingly along her back.  

* * *

Afternoon classes finally end and Sora practically runs out of the building, eager to explore the town.  She didn't have time yesterday, but her first stop is Wiping All Out, Aunt Minako's store.  As she slides to a stop outside the building she sees Miki at the counter with a white apron, long grey hair in a bun as she places a tray in the oven.  At a table (Mother would always call it 'her table') is Ana and Nobunga, the dog curled up on the middle-schooler's feet.  

Miki Sanada-Aragaki (she'd always kept both last names no matter what) was easily the tallest out of all of them, yet loved cooking and baking.  Ana is Ken's daughter, and she's still a child.  She has her father's hair and smile, but she has a curiosity that Sora surmises must have come from her mother, who died when Ana was young.  Tragic.  Nobunga gets off of Ana's feet as Sora enters, barking as he runs to Sora's side, eager for petting.

"Hey boy!"  Sora squeezes his cheeks as he smiles.  He's one of Koromaru's pups, and one of the first things he did was visit his father's shrine.  Sora heard something about inheriting Cerberus, but she doesn't really get it.  "How've you been?"  Nobunga huffs a breath as Ana walks over.

"Hey, senpai.  Good to see you again."  Ana's tone is mature and honest, but sad.  Sora leans down to wrap her in a hug.  

"Hey, kid.  You doing alright?  Middle school, yeah?"

"It's, you know."  Sora quirks an eyebrow at this and winks, getting a smile and faint blush from the school kid.

"Leave her alone, Kusumi," Miki walks over and tousles Ana's fair hair a few times, dusting off her other hand on her apron.  Sora sees her senpai's built arms and almost faints.  She tallies up the years in her head and surmises that Miki must have graduated this past school year.  "Hey senpai.  What're you doing here?  I thought you graduated."

"I did," Miki smirks and bends down to feed Nobunga a treat, she must keep them in her apron.  "Decided to work here until I got enough money to do whatever I want to do.  Dad and Papa are supportive but I want to figure stuff out on my own."

Sora nods and smiles.  She places a hand over her mouth, she hasn't smiled this much in years.  At this moment, the door bangs open and the four turn to see Minako and Aigis walk in.

"Hey kiddo," Minako walks over and places a hand on Sora's head, the other in Aigis's.

"Hey Aunt Minako.  I'm back."

"C'mere, you," Minako wraps the girl in a hug, Aigis moving in as well.

She's back.  

* * *

"Hey sweetie," Marie calls from the living room as Sora gets home.  Aunt Minako and Aigis had practically stuffed her full with delicious pastries.  Sora had tried dropping by both Grandpa and Aunt Nanako's houses, but they were out, sadly.

"Hey mom," Sora takes off her shoes and slips into her slippers, hanging her coat on the hook next to her mom's.  She steps into the living room to see her mom petting one of their various cats as she reads, reading glasses perched on her nose.  "How was your day?"

"Good!"  Marie places a bookmark in her spot and gets up to an annoyed meow.  She approaches her daughter and taps her cheek, an old message that took the place for a kiss.  "How was your first day in high school?  Did you make any friends?"  Marie teases and Sora giggles, throwing herself onto the couch.  The oldest cat in the house, Izanagi, climbs onto her stomach and purrs loudly as Sora runs a hand along his spine several times.  

"Reconnected with my old friends.  Haruka-chan, Hansuke-kun, Mako-chan, Take-kun, Sakura-chan, my kouhai...oh, right!  I saw Miki-senpai and Ana-chan at Aunt Minako's bakery."

"That's good to hear.  Your mother should hopefully be home soon with some good news."

"Why do you say that?"  Sora leans up a bit to quirk an eyebrow at her mom.  "How do you always know whether she has good news or bad news?"

Marie presses a finger to her lips and winks, "It's a secret!  Married couples have a connection, you know."  Sora huffs and her head thumps against a pillow, her arm drifting to the ground.  She feels a hairy being press against it and leans over, seeing Tsukuyomi press himself into her hand.  She pets his head distractedly, her other hand still on Izanagi.  There's a clear cat hierarchy, her mother would often say.  Izanagi's the dad, Izanami's the mom, and Susano-o, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi are the disobedient children.  Sora muses that her mother is a huge nerd.

Speak of the devil, as Yu enters.  "I'm home!"  She calls from the entrance hall, quickly taking off her jacket and shoes, her briefcase going on the hall table.  Marie busies into the hall, pulling her wife into a chaste kiss.

"Welcome home," she whispers as Yu pulls her down for another kiss.  "Yu..."

"Shh..."

"Sora's here..."

"Please don't gross me out!"  Sora calls from the couch, and now all five cats are on her.  Izanagi and Izanami are both on her stomach now, and the children laze around her feet.  "I can't move from the cat pile and I don't want to hear that!"  Yu laughs at this and makes her way to the living room, smiling at the sight of her daughter and cats.  She takes a discrete picture of them and sets it as her background on her phone.  

"I've got some good news, you two," Yu smirks as she sits down in her chair, Marie settling in hers.  "First is that your Aunt Nanako and Grandpa are coming by for dinner tonight."  

Sora tries to get up but the cat couple will not let her.  Marie pouts and goes to pick up Izanami, who instantly jumps into her arms.  The other four take this as their cue to scatter as Marie goes to the kitchen to fill the food bowls for cat dinner.  

"Really?"  Sora sits up, happy.  

"Yep.  The other piece of good news is that my book deal got finalized.  That means I'll be able to spend more time here than in Tokyo, which means I'll be here for the school year."

"Mother..."

"Come here, little dragon," Yu gets up and envelops Sora in a tight hug.

* * *

After Grandpa and Aunt Nanako leave, Sora settles into her futon, tired from a long day.  She falls asleep quickly and dreams, a sheet of paper unfurling before her.

"Please," a voice echoes, "sign the contract.  It merely states that you accept responsibility of your actions."  The voice stops and Yu looks to find a pen in hand.  She signs her full name and the world re-orients around her and she sees herself in a room of deep blue.

"Welcome," a voice says, different from the last one.  She looks up to see a man with an enormous nose and a girl with pale hair and blue garb next to him, both sitting behind a table.  

"To the Velvet Room.  My name is Igor, and this is my associate."

"My name is Marisa," the girl says, and her voice sounds wise.  Experienced.  "Welcome."

"The Velvet Room is a place between dreams and reality, where anything is possible.  Only those who have signed a contract may come here, and it means you have a great destiny ahead of you."  Igor smiles.

"We will see you soon, once your power manifests.  But dawn approaches, dear guest, and I look forward to seeing how you compare to your mother."

* * *

Sora hears the beeping of her alarm as it blasts her into consciousness, tired beyond belief.

"What the hell was that?" She asks the empty and quiet room, slapping her phone to turn the alarm off.  Thankfully, she can hear her mothers bustling around the kitchen and the smell of bacon.  Hopefully there's enough hot water left for a quick shower and breakfast before another 'fun' day of school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go into the fic/game proper! This chapter is set in early April. Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed. Yes, Sora introduces herself the same way her mother did. Yes, Yu and Marie own cats named after Japanese mythological figures.


	3. Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora finds herself in a predicament.

"Sora!  Wake up!"  Marie knocks on her daughter's door a few times.  By now, she would have been up for a few minutes now, already showered and ready for breakfast.  Yet there's been no sign of Sora.  Marie knocks a few more times and scowls before opening.  Her hands fly to her mouth when she steps into the empty room.  

"Yu?  Have you seen your daughter this morning?"  Marie's voice trembles with fear as Yu bounds up the stairs settling behind the door frame.

"No.  Why?"

"I don't know where she is."

Yu's heart kicks into overdrive.  She scans the room, noting that the futon's sheets are pooled away from the pillow, and Sora's phone still lies on the nearby table, plugged in to the outlet.  Heart in her throat she walks past Marie and opens the closet, noting that there are no empty hangers or vacant shoes.  

What the hell?  Yu darts out of the room and towards her and Marie's bedroom, shuffling around the closet.  She emerges with a katana and pulls out her phone, dialing.  

"Marie, call the Team.  Something's up, and I'm not going to calm down until I know my daughter is safe."

* * *

Sora wakes up and coughs once, twice, head suddenly banging back against the ground - wait.  Ground?  She opens her eyes and scrambles up, taking in her surroundings.  She's in some weird misty place, and paving stones line the ground.  She's still wearing a tank top and some shorts, her normal sleeping attire, but she has no idea where she is.  She feels something solid in her right hand, and she nearly bashes herself in the head when she sees a katana.

"O...kay.  This is something else.  Some weird prank?"

" **Not some sort of prank**."  A voice echoes through the mists and Sora whips her head back and forth to locate it.  " **The truth**."

" **I've been waiting for you.** "  The voice settles in a spot behind Sora, who pivots and readies her blade.  She's never even held a weapon before, but the stance feels right.

"Who are you?  Show yourself!"  Sora calls out, a bead of sweat dripping from her temple.

" **Who am I?  I'm you, of course.** "  A figure walks forward and it's Sora.  Something's off about her, from the way she exudes an aura of malice to her glowing gold eyes.

" **I'm the real you.  The you who wants to get away and be free of her parents' influence.  Man, doesn't it suck having two perfect role models as parents?  God, knowing you can never be as good as Mother?** "

"Shut up!"  Sora snaps, "You don't know what you're talking about!  I love my parents and I know I can't reach their levels."

" **Oh?  Let's see some more emotion.  Don't you want to let loose?  Really tell me off** **?** " The other Sora picks at a nail, a smile spreading across her face.

" **I know that you feel that you'll never be successful.  That you'll never live up to their expectations.  How could you?  You're garbage!  Isn't that right...me?** "

"You...you're right."

" **Hmm?** "

"I said you're right!"  Sora yells and a wave of force blasts out of her, sending the other Sora back a few feet.  "I do feel that way!  Like I can never catch up to Mother's standards!  That Mom's love for me is misplaced!  But I also know that they love me and care for me!  Sure they've got a weird way of showing it sometimes, and sometimes it seems that they love the cats more, but I know it's real!"

Sora sighs and takes a step forward.  "And that's why I'll keep trying.  And even when...if...I can't reach Mother's expectations, I know she'll always be proud of me.  And I know that Mom will always love me.  Sure, we argue and fight, but what family doesn't?  You are me.  And I am you."  She looks up and smiles and the other Sora mirrors her, fading into a sprinkle of golden light.  It coalesces into a female figure in white, a wreath on her head and a bow in her hand.

 _Thou art I...and I art thou_ , the figure says, and Sora hears it echo in her head.   _From the Sea of the Soul I cometh...I am Artemis, the Huntress...I am with you_.  Artemis dissolves into the same golden light and forms as a Tarot card with a 0 at the bottom.  Sora reaches a hand out and the card flutters onto her palm.  She brings it to her heart and it melts.  

The hairs on the back of her neck spring up, and Sora turns and jumps as two...things jump at her.  They're weird ball things with long tongues lolling out of gaping maws.  She settles into a stance and she hears Artemis.

 _Do not be afraid.  I am with you.  Simply call my name and I shall strike!_  Sora grins as Artemis's card floats in front of her.  

"Artemis!"  She crushes the card and Artemis appears.  She points her free hand at one of the enemies and a bolt of lightning zaps it.   _Good!_ Artemis dissolves,  _Magic attacks run from your spirit, and physical attacks from your health.  Be mindful of both.  You can also strike with your weapon.  Attack while the enemy is down!_  Sora yells and leaps at the downed...thing and it dissolves into black particles.  The other enemy takes advantage and - and it  _licks_ her.

"Ew!  Ew ew ew ew ew!"  Sora scrambles back a few steps and settles.   _I can heal as well_ , Artemis's melodic voice rings through her head and Sora crushes Artemis's card.  She traces a circle with her hand and Sora feels her side heal.  Weird.  She turns back to the last enemy and calls Artemis and two spells come to mind - Zio and Kouha.  Zio must have been the lightning, so Kouha must be...

"Artemis!"  The being points again and twin bolts of light slash the last enemy, and it finally dissolves.  All of a sudden, she feels woozy and sinks to her knees.  She leans heavily on her katana, represses the urge to throw up, and passes out.

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."  

Sora opens her eyes to find herself seated back in the Velvet Room, Igor smiles from across the table, and Marisa quirks a corner of her mouth.  

"I see you have awakened your power.  She is your Persona, a mask you wear to deal with life."  Igor draws a card from a deck, and reveals the Fool.  "Your Arcana is the Fool.  While it represents the number zero, it represents limitless possibilities.  You have also been chosen to wield the Wild Card, an ability that will come in time."

Igor leans back in his seat, "make no mistake, your being here means you have an important role to play in the coming events.  Your Persona is a tool for you to call on when things are bleak, and to combat the malignant forces you will have to be ready.  Are you willing to accept your fate?"

Sora nods.

"Good!  Good.  Now, it is time for you to return to the real world.  You will be able to return here shortly, as you wish."  Igor smiles one last time as a white light pours over her.

* * *

Yu storms through the shopping district, the Team on her heels.  

"Partner, it's been hours.  We need to calm down and think for a bit!"  Yosuke pulls on Yu's sleeve and she nearly backhands him.

"What would you do if it were Hansuke who were missing?"  She barks, and Yosuke seems unaffected.

"I'd trust him.  And I know we'd find him."  Yu growls at this and keeps walking, past where the Velvet Room was.  As she passes, there's a warbling sound and she freezes.  From a rift in the concrete, Sora comes tumbling out, a katana in one hand.

"Sora!" Yu dives for her daughter and cradles her.  She starts crying, and through her emotions, she figures out why.  One: her daughter is back.  Two: her daughter has awakened her Persona abilities.  And three: since she can't sense the portal in front of her, whatever is going to happen is up to Sora and her friends.

Yu runs a hand through Sora's hair several times and picks her up, smiling at her friends.  "I'm going to get her home.  But something's happening.  I'm guessing none of you can sense the portal to the other world, huh?" The Team shakes their head and Yu sees Kouzeon fizzle behind Rise.

"I'm getting nothing, senpai.  All I can tell is that your daughter's awakened."

"Yeah.  I'm going to call senpai and the rest.  We need to talk."  Yu turns her gaze to her daughter, and sees Artemis.  

She prays that this will turn out better than her adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! Into the fray! Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! So Sora has awakened her Persona, and she's a Wild Card. Artemis is her initial Persona. She learns electric, light, physical and healing skills, with her best stat being Luck and her worst being Endurance. Next chapter will have the arrival of one of my favorite characters and some explanations such as "why's everyone in Inaba". If anyone wants to draw Sora or the other kids, please feel free.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! The third installment in this series. As you can guess, the characters are the P3/4 characters' children. Here are the ships that spawned the various children. This takes place in an an AU where gay marriage is legal in Japan.  
> Note: aside from Yu/Marie and Minako/Aigis, the other ships have minimal impact. The first name/two names are the parent/s and the last name is the child's name. And yes, two moms make a kid. If y'all can write m!preg I can do this.  
> Yu/Marie - Sora  
> Minako/Aigis - Makoto  
> Mitsuru/Yukari - Takeharu  
> Akihiko/Shinjiro - Miki  
> Ken - Ana  
> Koromaru - Nobunga  
> Yukiko/Chie - Haruka  
> Yosuke - Hansuke  
> Rise - Itsuki  
> Fuuka - Akemi  
> Junpei/Chidori - Sakura  
> Naoto/Kanji - Tsubasa
> 
> Leave a kudos/comment fi you enjoyed! Sorry the first chapter is short. The others will be longer!


End file.
